Born of Sin
by SanguisTora
Summary: We know all about the evil Doctor Muraki. We've seen his crimes and felt his madness. But what of his origins?


**Born In Sin**

The doors of the White Palace library flew open, startling the Archangel, Michael from his book. His apple green eyes gazed in confusion, and then in worry at the form before him. Breathless and haggard was the Angel of Healing, Kiara, her long platinum blond hair that slowly darkened into silver at the tips was in disarray. Her shimmering white silk dress was torn at the hip, several bruises on her delicate white flesh were fading as she staggered before the blonde.

"He's done it Michael. I had my doubts that Gabriel would ever do such a thing to one such as I, whom have never crossed his corrupt path, but he has," she sobbed, her crystal clear blue eyes filling up with tears." Michael rushed over, pulling the fragiel Watcher into his arms.

"He's done what, Kiara?" Michael demanded. The question, however, was answered as he gazed upon her broken form. "That monster, he's violated you! You are more pure than I," Michael raged. Kiara cringed at the sound of his unusually harsh outburst. She put a soothing hand on his arm, trying to comfort him despite the atricity that had been placed on her only moments ago. She just hated to see anyone in pain

"There is nothing to be done about it now. The deed has been forfilled. Let us just forget this," she pleaded. "I could not stand to think of what our Lord would say." Michael nodded reluctantly, knowing how devoted Kiara was to the Almighty.

One month later

"Michael...Michael awake, please." A soft voice urged in the night. Michael woke up instantly as he recognized the Angel of Healing's panicked voice.

"What, Kiara? What has happened?" Kiara bit her lip, as if unsure of how to begin.

"This has happened." She slipped a warm bundle into the Archangel's arms. Michael looked at the pile of white silk in confusion, until the moonlight cast it's glow upon a tiny figure. Michael was at loss for words. The child was as pale as the silk surrounding him. His hair was was his mother, a silvery white. However, his genetics had forsaken her beautiful Aquamarine shaded eyes in favor of his father's silvery ones, those of which stared up at him with the innocent curiosity that only a child could possess.

"Is it possible? Is it even allowed? An angel born, not created." Michael mused outloud, staring at the beautiful child.

"Michael, he is born of sin. He cannot stay here," Kiara whispered softly, "If the Almighty finds him he will destroy him."

"And if his father chances upon him..." The angels looked at each other, the implications of such an event going unspoken. "No, you are right, of course, he can not stay here. But where?"

"Earth," Kiara stated. Michael looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Gabriel hates Earth. He says it has become too tainted for him. The child will be safe there." That is when Michael noticed the tremor in her voice. He looked up to see a sparkle of tears trailing down her cheek. She loved the child already, he realized. And how could she not? Had it been allowed, Kiara would have made a most wonderful mother.  
The Archangel reached up and wiped the stray tear. She smiled weakly.  
"Don't worry, I know just the place and person."

Nagasai, Japan, December 4th 1964

Wearily two physicians stepped out of the hospital. Both were tired from working on every type of person from war heros to children. The younger of the two wondered why he even went into the practice of being a doctor sometimes.

"I'm going the long way around, Father," he called out to his companion. "I need to get some fresh air the clear my head." His father, a solemn man of few words simply nodded and continued on his way.

The young doctor had only just stepped into the park when a hand reached out of the shadows and landed on his shoulder. Gasping, the man turned around to see a beautiful woman with hair and flesh as white as apple blossoms holding what looked like a sleeping child. Her wings shimmered in the starlight

"Please, doctor," she begged, her light blue eyes locking onto the man. "You are the most pure practicer of my art that I have come across. I have followed your path and I wish to make you a deal."

"Wh-who are you?" the man stuttered. The mysterious girl smiled.

"I am, Kiara, Angel of Healing and Watcher of children."

"Angel of healing..." the man muttered, stunned.

" Yes, now, I will grant you a bargin. You must take my child, raise him as your own, and help his natural gifts flurish. In exchange I will watch over your career, and will make sure you are the world's most respected physician in time. You will never be without income." The man thought it over. It seemed like a dream come true. To raise one child in exchange for medical stardom. And his wife had been bothering him to adopt, considering they could have none of their own. He would be gaining everything for virtually nothing.

"And his father knows nothing of this...?" the man asked cautiously. The angel winced.

"His father must never know of him. Were he to discover the babe's exsistance he would surely twist him into something as horrific and corrupt as he." As she looked down fondly at the slumbering infant a dark shadow passed across her beautiful face.  
"That is if corruption is not already written in his blood. Of this I can only pray not." She looked up at the doctor. "So will you have him?" The man nodded wordlessly, holding out his hands.  
Smiling sadly, Kirara passed the boy carefully into his arms. As she turned to go the man thought of something.

"Wait! What is his name?" The woman paused, lost in thought for the moment. Then she remembered the monk who had healed people on faith alone. That same monk was now a heavenly scribe to her. Without turning around she whispered into the night wind.

"Kazutaka."


End file.
